Survivor
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: Angelica a.k.a Angel met a yautja when she was six now she was twenty two and trapped in a pyramid full of fools during a hunt. Who knew the same Yautja she met when she was six would be there, would be her savior against the aliens. Who knew love would prevail in the midst of a hunt.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Angelica, or Angel as she was mainly called since she despised her name, stood in the back behind the group. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to help Weyland with his venture but she knew what these people didnt. The pyramid wasn't any normal pyramid it belonged to what she called the Predators or their real name is the Yautja.

Only reason she knew of them was cause she had met one when she was six years old. She had been lost in the forset behind her house when the ship crashed few feet from her. She wasn't scared of him, not even when he removed his mask to test her.

She had called him Wolf since she couldn't pronounce his real name and he didnt mind. He was the son of a elder and he swore to make sure that she would be known through out the planet as a friend of his kind.

She had also met his travelling companion, his student Scar. Wolf said he wasn't hunting this trip just observing and learning for his coming of age hunting trip in a few years.

It was also then when she learned of the exsitence of the aliens, the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. Wolf taught her the basics while she was with him just so she knew what to do and not do if the aliens ever came around her when one of his kind wasn't around.

Now here she was, twenty two years old and voluntarilary going into a pyramid of the aliens. A week ago was when Weyland approached her in her hunting shop asking for her to join his team in the exploration of a unknown pyramid, saying that her hunting skills and tracking skills would be well used and very well paid for. She needed the money its the only reason she agreed.

So here she stood watching these fools who were walking into a death trap. What she didnt know was this trip was her old friend, and the yautja she fell in love with when she was young, coming of age trip, Scar.


	2. Chapter 1 Entering The Pyramid

**Chapter 1**

**(Angel POV)**

Alexa Woods, I found out was to be the guild through the trek through the cold. I didn't care I couldn't wait to get inside the nice warm pyramid, even despite the aliens in it. I didn't talk to anyone I kept to myself, why bother warnign these people they were going to die they weren't my friends. I knew I wouldn't Scar and Wolf had taught me how to track, and how to survive their kin's locations.

I climb into the first availiable truck and ignore the occupents inside. They tryed their hardest to get me to talk but all I could focus on was the hunt. In a way this was my coming of age too, as well as whoever was sent by the elders on this trip.

When we arrived they were all amazed that a path down to the pyramid was already made, I snickered though I knew the guys would have already premade the entrance for their victims and for themselves.

It took a hour but finally we were ready to head down to the pyramid. I went first showing off as i free falled attached to the wire the quickest down the slide, a girl had to have fun with a bunch of stiffs.

When I reached the bottom I unhooked myself and looked around I realized this had to be one of the first yautja made locations in history, I felt honoured to be around it, and soon to be in it.

Sitting on the rocks I waited as it took the others awhile to reach the bottom, each giving me a dirty glare and a bemused look for free falling down a long tunnel. I just sneered back and waited for Weyland to start this thing.

He made some speech I barely listened to the old man. As we made our way up the stairs Sebastian as I learned his history expert was called, and some other guy began to read the stones.

"Those who choose may enter,"

"Who taught you to read Aztec,"

"Funny he looked like you,"

"Well it doesn't say choose, it says 'Only the chosen ones may enter'," after they finally decided on who was right we began our way into the pyramid. Who knew what awaited me but I knew I was safe if yautja were around.


	3. Chapter 2 Finding of the Guards Weapons

**Chapter 2**

**(ANGELS POV)**

The sacrificial chamber, the first location we arrive in. Most were amazed with the skeletons, others disgusted. Myself I stayed far from the altar and the round circular holes at the feet of the skeletons. I knew what came out of those and no way was I becoming one of those face hugging breeding bodies.

Keeping to the wall i let the others examine what they wanted when finally they decided to move on. Going ahead right behind Weyland I felt better getting away from the sacrificial chamber.

We had made it downstairs to another level beneath it. I looked around it in awe breifly listening to the others talk. When Sebastian started talking about Aztec dates and calendars opening a sealed stone sarcophagus I got closer to find out what my friends ancestors had sealed up.

Sebastian fiddled with the dials inputing the recent date, when suddenly the sarcophagus opened with a gust of air shooting out of it. Stepping close I noticed three of the guns similar to what Wolf wore the day I met him. I knew though finding these guns, that the idiots I was with were going to do something stupid. Stepping away I leaned against the wall and watched the show begin.

**(NARRATORS POV)**

After the sarcophagus opened Sebastian and Alexis and Weyland got closer to it along with Weller. Angel stood off to the side chewing on a piece of beef jerky as she waited for them to stop arguging over what to do.

As the guards began removing the guns Sebastian began yelling dont touch them but of course they didnt listen and so the building began to sear itself up.

Who knew just above them those that were left behind had been chosen as the chosen for the face huggers. As the doors sealed the round circular holes opened and out came a set of eggs. Which hatched soon as they finished entering the room. And so the hunt began. Who will live? Who will die?


	4. Chapter 3 Surprise Reunions

**Chapter 3**

**(NARRATORS POV)**

Alexa took over, telling the body guards off who decided to be macho and pulled out guns, that no matter what they were making their way to the surface following her and even including Angel. They listened and so the group began to make their way through the open walkway that was availiable to them after the closure of the pyramid.

Angel laughed softly as she listened to Alexis, Sebastion, and one of the body guards talk about the Yautja, and how we once worshipped them. When all of a sudden Stoke was whisked out of no where and so the gun fire began.

**(ANGELS POV)**

I took cover from the gun fire away from the others when I was suddenly whisked away myself up to the top level, and right into the arms of someone unexpected while the others dealt with the pyramid changing again. My eyes widen with sudden reconigtion and I squealed in happiness as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Scar it's been far too long, im so happy it's your hunt I came here for,"

"Not just mine," Scar roughly spoke as he tightened his hold on his angel.

"Who else is here?,"

"Celtic and Chopper, Wolf sent his hello. He would have joined us but he is on our home planet rulling as head elder,"

"Aww I'm so proud of him," I say as I lean back and slowly reach up unhooking his tubes connected to his mask, then slowly pulling away his mask.

"There's my hansome Yautja," smirking Scar took the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses as he ran his hand around to her front, down her leg, and pulling her tight against him as he pushed her against a collum.

"Mmm Scar god don't stop," I moan happily as I suddenly get yanked closer legs wrapping around his waist. Forgetting for a moment what was happening. Hating myself for doing this i stopped Scar.

"Wait, you have to get me back to the group, Scar love you have to finish your hunt before we can celebrate,"

"No want now,"

"Scar you will finish your hunt or I will not come back to the planet with you," that made Scar stop and stare at me in shock I knew he wanted to hear me say I would come home when I was of age, and I am going to but he didn't need to know that at the moment.

"Tease," Scar grumbled as he let me down and we fixed ourselves. Smirking I kissed him before he replace his mask and promised him soon.

As we made it to the chamber where the others were I cryed out as I saw one of the aliens kill one of the Yautja. Scar charged forward tackling the aliens with who I assumed now was Celtic since Scar said Chopper when he saw the other murdered.

Rushing over Alexis, Weyland, and Sebastian began bombarding me with questions.

"Shut up and listen, you need to go when the pyramid shifts run. I will be fine I know one of them, but you must go you must not let the serpents reach the surface,"

"We understand," Sebastian agreed as he yanked Alexis and Weyland with him. Seeing that the fight was over I ran behind them knowing my Scar would find me again.

Weyland sacrificed himself, I knew he was sick Scar wouldn't kill him unless he attacked first, which of course he did. I shook at his foolishness and together with the others we ran, but I lagged back as they made it across I knew I wasn't alone, the hand that gripped my waist was my clue that it was Scar.

He didn't even have to look up as he protected us, killing a alien that snuck up on us. Turning I smiled and leaned up kissing his mask as he set to work marking himself. Leaning against the wall I watched in fasination.

**(NARRATORS POV)**

*Mature theme moment*

As Scar finished his marking he looked over at Angel like a hungry animal. Giggling she stalked toward him, and as soon as she was close enough he yanked her to him pulling her down onto his lap. Starting where they ended before Angel slipped off her thermal pants as Scar roughly shoved his armour and loincloth out of the way.

She knew her Scar was hugely built and was pleased that she had taken the time before this hunt to stretch herself out for his size. She moaned loudly as Scar slid into her hard and fast, she threw her head back in pleasure as she began to ride him.

Scar took pleasure that she was being unhurt and pleasured by him during their coupling. He sped up and growled as he got closer and could smell her peak hitting too. Together they roared out in pleasure as Scar filled his Angel, and she slumped against him satisfied.

Slowly she pulled herself off him as they heard the creakings of the pyramid, and she redressed as quickly as her tired body let her. Thankfully she didnt have to walk cause once she was dressed Scar picked her up allowing her to rest against him. He slowly made his way through the pyramid halls following the tracks of the two humans she had helped, and possibly more prey for himself. Who knew that from that moment on things were going to get messy.


	5. Chapter 4 The Bridge

**Chapter 4**

Scar let her down gently as he reached their location, but Angel was surprised to only find Alexis.

"Alexa where is Sebastian?,"

""They took him, those ugly alien creatures," looking to Scar as Alexa said that she knew he was a dead man and decided to help Alexa.

"Ok first off hand me the plasma gun," Angel said holding out her hand. Nodding Alexa took it out of her bag and slid it instead to the feet of Scar.

"Ok good start, now you need to listen to us, can you do that Alexa,"

"Yes,"

"Perfect now we are going to help you but first he needs to finish this hunt but dont worry you will be safe so will I, you see this is Scar, and he is my Yautja, in otherwords my mate,"

"You mean, you and he?,"

"Yes, any problem with that?,"

"No, just surprised,"

"Most will be when they realize I aint going home," as Angel said that she turned quickly at the sound of Scar shooting at the aliens. When she turned around she was most surprised to find Alexa on the ground and a dead alien at her feet.

"Well, that covers the how to kill a alien section,"

"Not funny,"

"Wasn't kidding it's the truth if your coming with us you need to know what to do," Angel said as she turned to Scar and pulled him off to the side for a brief moment.

When they returned to Alexa Scar bent down and began to disect the alien. Showing Alexa when she asked what he was doing the fact that their blood is acid, it burns everything except themselves. She accepted it and Angel smiled as Alexa was given her own tail spear and alien head shield.

Before everyone was ready Angel slipped off to the side and violently threw up. She feared she was sick, who knew it was something else. Before she knew it Scar was behind her his hand on her back and one on her stomach.

"Scar love I dont feel good," she turned to rest against him as she noticed he gently rubbed her stomach. She suddenly realized what it meant and hit Scar.

"Didn't think that maybe in a pyramid full of aliens wasn't the best time to fill me with a pup," she stalked off with Alexa at her heels as they made their way towards the hatching room.

Alexa went in and found Sebastian but Angel stayed in the hall looking over at Scar sadly.

"I'm sorry Scar i'm just scared I dont want to lose you or our pup in here," she said breaking down crying. Scar knew she was afraid all their women were when it came to birthing pups, human mates more then the Yautja mates due to their more gentle bodies.

At the sound of a gun shot Angel dryed her eyes and Scar rushed in and noticed Alexa had killed Sebastion. Removing his wrist bracelet he set the bomb which he made sure Alexa understood it was before they ran out, Scar picking up his Angel on the way.

They made it back to the ice tunnel, and Alexa set it to the emergency release. Turning around Angel gasped in shock as Scar was stabbed in the shoulder by a alien, though thankfully due to Alexa killing it Scar wasn;t hurt further. They jumped on the sled, Angel buried under Scar so she was safe, as it hurdled fast towards the opening. They though they were safe but not everything is what it turns out to be.


	6. Chapter 5 The Queen & Going Home

**Chapter 5**

**(ANGELS POV)**

The queen, the freaking queen of aliens escaped. Scar made me hide in one the trucks that me and Alexa had arrived in the had some how survived. He said it wasn't to dishonour me, it was to protect our pup, just in case. I understood, but still I warned Alexa to watch his back against the queen.

It was brutal out there. Scar took shot after shot against the queen slicing her neck multiple times, and attacking her. Even Alexa went against her, chasing her away from Scar when she had knocked him loopy for a few minutes. I prayed to Paya that he survived, that they both did especially since Scar went through all this for his coming of age.

I cheered Alexa as she chained the queen to the water tower, but my jaw dropped instantly as well as the queen went to kill Scar as his back was turned. I knew he was going to be angry but I jumped out of the truck and yelled at him to watch his back.

Unfortunatly it also drew the attention of the queen but thankfully Alexa snapped the piece that was in the way and she went hurtiling over the edge to be sunk at the bottom of the icy water forever.

I rushed over to Scar who despite being disappointed I got out of the truck picked me up and hugged me tightly, happy that we all survived. I turned smiling to Alexa as Scar put me down and I pulled her into a hug as well.

"Congrats Alexa, you made it, and you killed the queen major points with his kind,"

"Really?,"

"Yes Alexa, you saved Scar as well and he and I are both favors of the high elder Wolf who will be very happy that you helped us. He doesn't trust humans often unless they prove themselves, which you totally did,"

"Well i'm happy I could help," as Alexa said that she and I were suddenly startled as a large Yautja ship undid its cloaking devices.

As the doors opened I turned and hit Scar for lying to me about Wolf who stood at the base of the ramp to the entrance of the ship. Running to him he picked me up as well hugging me tightly letting me know how much he missed his little sister. His words made me tear up in happiness as I knew I had a home.

Turning I waved goodbye to Alexa as Scar and I made our way onto the mother ship. Turning back briefly I smiled as Wolf gave Alexa his combi spear, and knew I been caught looking as Wolf turned and as he made his way past us ruffled my hair like a kid. I was finally happy who knew it would be short lived.

**(NARRATORS POV)**

It wasn't long that they had been on the mother ship before problems arised. A few of the rebellian Yautja made it clear it was not right having a human on board, which as many can assume, pissed Wolf off supremely. He made a example of that perticular Yautja, making sure everyone understood that Angel was as close to royalty that a human to their species could be.

He made it known, yet again, that I was to be respected, that I was to be treated like one of their own, and that I was under no circumstance availiable to anyone. He knew Scar and Angel were meant to be the moment they met. He would not allow anyone to ruin that especially as Angel showed signs of being with pup, the gleam in Scar's eyes was a dead giveaway as well.

Wolf allowed us the day to rest, but he expected us back here tomorrow to join him for dinner, and to fill him in on all that occured. Scar and Angel happily agreed since he couldn't be more anxious to show Angel their new home. Though he knew their home back on their planet would be alot more nicer he knew she would spruce it up in her own ways. He was content for now at least. He had his Angel, he had accomplished his hunt, and he had a pup on the way. Though he had a feeling many trials were to approach them he was ready to cherish the moment, and his new family before anything went wrong.


	7. Chapter 6 Settling In

**Chapter 6**

*mature theme sexual content dont say i didn't warn you before you read this*

Scar opened the door to their room, and allowed Angel to enter first. He could tell she was happy by the smile on her face as she looked around. Scar wrapped his heay arms around her waist hugging her close but he could feel how tired his Angel was. Taking her hand he led her to their bed after sealing their door and had her sit down.

Angel knew it was clear she was exhausted after todays events and was thankful for a bed. Sitting down she bent over and undid her boot buckles adn slipped them off, then her shirt, then her thermal pants, laying them all in a neatly folded pile beside the bed. Rubbing her stomach she smiled knowing a life was growing inside her.

Scar had removed his armour and his mask placing them in his closet before joining Angel on the bed. Laying down behind her he lightly pulled her to lay down and rest beside him. She smiled up at him as she layed beside him, the love radiating in her eyes for him to see. Scar took the opportunity and leaned down kissing her. Of course when they kissed it always ended up going further.

He slid his hand down her bare leg, then slowly back up along the inside of her leg. Teasing her he slowly slid his finger along her wetness before slipping one of his thick fingers into her making her moan out in pleasure. Moving he slowly kissed her neck as he moved his finger in and out of her as he focused on pleasuring her.

After teasing her long enough he moved hovering over her as he slowly slid his thick dick into his Angel. Her body arched in pleasure as her hands gripped the bed sheet tightly. She knew he was doing the slow thing on purpose and growled up at him.

"Move Scar please, god fast and hard,"

"As my Angel wants," he replied as he began what she asked picking up speed pounding into her as he grabbed her legs making her feel every inch of him inside her. He could smell her arousal and how close she was and not holding back he roared loudly as he and Angel came together hard.

She collapsed against the bed even more exhausted from making love as she sleepily smiled and rolled over wrapping her arm around Scar as he layed next to her after having pulled out and layed down himself. He held her close not wanting to let her go as they did something for the first time in his life they snuggled together falling asleep in each others arms.

(The next day)

Angel woke first and smirked as she saw Scar still fast asleep but that he was already erect to go again after last night. Moving the blanket she moved carefully swinging her leg over his hip and slid down on his length. She held in her moan as she slid herself up and down on him careful not to wake him, but he was already awake. Scar had awoken the moment he was buried within his Angel again and gripping her hips he took her by suprise.

He moved her faster and harder knowing she could feel him deeper in her in this position ad he took full advantage of it. Growling playfully Scar flipped them over so he was above her again pounding her faster and harder driving her insane in pleasure. As Angel heard his loud roar of pleasure she shivered in pleasure and came hard with him feeling him fill her yet again.

Smirking up at Scar Angel ran her hand down his chest as he bent down kissing her before pulling out of her. Grabbing a cloth out of his bedside table he cleaned himself up before taking the time to take care of his mate helping her clean herself up.

They knew they had to leave their room to meet up with Wolf, and so they got up and got redressed. Angel only wore her basics, her tank top that she had worn under her sweater yesterday, her thermal pants, and her buckled boots. Scar on the other hand redressed in his loincloth and his fishnets and his steel boots, and his mask.

Taking her hand Scar opened their door and holding hands they made their way towards Wolf's quarters. Many glared at Angel still not respecting her or accepting her, but many stopped and wished them a good day which made Angel feel more comfortable. Who knew that the day was to have its trials, ones even Scar and Wolf couldn't protect Angel from.


	8. Chapter 7 Reunion & Attack

**Chapter 7**

Angel and Scar entered the chamber where Wolf awaited them and she smiled as she went up to him and hugged Wolf tight. Smiling at her Wolf placed his hand on her stomach nodding towards Scar in blessing on the pup. Gesturing to the table Wolf pulled out the chair and helped his sister into it before sitting himself down across from Scar.

"So the queen is dead?,"

"Yes, and I killed at least 8 of the aliens, unfortunatly Celtic and Chopper were murdered,"

"I heard they were brave warriors they will be mourned in tradition. You have completed your alien of age trip but now the real work begins. There are rebellion Yaujta on this ship and even some back in our village. They are in the midst of being remvoed and the threat of them neutralized but until then im charging you with protection of my sister and your mate,"

"I understand Wolf she will be safe I swear it,"

"I know Scar your a very strong warrior I could think of no mate more worthy of my sister. As for you sister I have already made arrangements for the traditional outfits of your kind to be made for you and a breathing appartus has been arranged for completetion before we arrive home so there are no risks. As for you all I will be placing a guard in your care on the ship and at your home until the rebellion Yaujta are destroyed,"

"Thank you Wolf your a great brother i'm happy you crashed into my backyard all those years ago you have been a better family then I could ever dream for," smiling at his sister he had no time to respond as the door to the chamber whooshed open and three Yaujta entered carrying food and drink for them.

They dug in small talk being made in between bites discussing the pyramid and the human Alexa Woods that had lived at the end of it. Wolf had approved they knew that the moment he gave her his combi spear and the fact she bore their mark.

Sitting back in her chair after finishing her plate of food Wolf noticed she was weary. Standing he made his way to the door and called in one of the guards.

"Sister this is Pac he will be your guard and guide when myself or Scar are unable to be with you. Now I notice you are weary Pac will guide you back to your chambers and I wish you rest sister,"

"Thank you Wolf brother," Angel smilied as she kissed Scar's lips before standing and as she made her way to leave she placed a kiss on Wolf's cheek.

**(Angel's POV)**

As I made my way down the hall I had a feeling something wasnt right. Pac was with me but had a weird gleam in his eyes. I had not even made it half way from Wolf's chambers before I was surrounded by Yaujta.

"I suggest you back off I am royalty on this ship I can have you killed for this,"

"You are nothing but a toy for that weak fool Scar, now shut up and be a good bitch as we take the trash out," unaware of the young pup that was on board the ship coming from the hall behind them he saw what the rebellion Yaujta were doing and took off towards his leader's chambers.

The Yaujta came closer to me my breath became choppy as I grew with worry about my pup within me. I didnt have long to focus though as they attacked. Punches and kicks it was all I could feel I had gone numb halfway through it before I realized that they were being ripped off me.

I could hear roaring around me but the pain rattled in my ears as I clutched my stomach. I prayed that my pup would live even if I didnt Scar deserved his pup even if it was prematurely born.

I looked up as I felt arms scoop me up and came eye to eye with Scar who I then relaxed against. I could feel him rushing not knowing where he was taking me I was in too much pain to care.

I felt a metal table beneath me just moments later then the sounds of medical equipment being set up and needles shoved in my arm. I gazed up at Scar and could tell he was distraught and wanted to be beside me but Wolf held him back so the doctor could work.

**(Normal POV)**

Not more then a hour later things settled down Angel laid resting on the medical table in a sedated sleep. Scar sat beside her his hand gripping hers. Wolf had left earlier to deal with the traitors who Scar hadn't ripped apart and felt the need to dish out justice on behalf of Angel so they could show the rebellion would not win.

Slowly she opened her eyes and smiling lightly seeing Scar beside her she squeezed his hand to let him know she was awake.

"How do you feel Angel?,"

"Sore Scar, the pup does it live?,"

"Yes you and our pup lives my warrior women you fought harder then we ever seen before but Wolf and I are happy your alive,"

"Where is brother?,"

"Dishing out justice, dont ask I know a bit enough to make even me cringe,"

"Ouch must be bad,"

"Yes it is, they attacked their princess highest form of betrayel they could do if it wasn't for one of the resident pups on the ship we would never had known what was happening,"

"I owe him then," Angel replied as she slowly moved her hand to her stomach and gently rubbed her stomach. Scar's hand joined hers and leaning up he kissed her cheek grateful that his mate was stil with him.

He swore no more pain would touch her skin, aside form the childbirth which he knew was unavoidable, but no other Yaujta aside from him and Wolf would ever touch her again. Angel could see the stormclouds in his eyes and knew he was swearing a pledge to her. They were stronger then the other gave them credit for no one would take apart his family neither Scar or Angel would allow it but as they say the calm before the storm and the biggest was yet to come.


	9. Chapter 8 The Bodyguard

**Chapter 8**

Scar led Angel back to their room the following morning. Wolf had finished with the deaths of the rebellion late last night so the halls were quiet for the moment in silent mourn and disappointment. Those who had said good morning to them the previous morning just nodded when they saw them and as they arrived they noticed a new guard in front of their door.

After getting Angel inside Scar locked the door from the inside before stepping over and helping Angel ease onto their bed so she and their pup could rest. He stroked the hair back from her face and gazed at her as she laid on their bed with her eyes peacefully closed.

Stepping towards the door he glanced back once more before he unlocked and left their room. Stopping outside their door he turned to their new guard.

"What's your name?,"

"Ji lu,"

"Keep her safe I must speak to our elder,"

"Yes Master Scar," the guard replied nodding at him as Scar took his leave.

He made his way to Wolf's chambers and knocked awaiting permission to enter. As he heard it he entered and noticed how wore out Wolf looked.

"Tough night,"

"Understatement," Wolf grunted as he sat down on his throne.

"Will the rebellion Yaujta cause any more issues?,"

"Not for the time being after last nights torture and murder of their people they should have learned their lesson not to screw up on my ship,"

"You can only hope brother," Scar replied as he joined Wolf on the dais on the seat next to the throne.

"How is she?,"

"Well I took her back to our room and she rests now with the new guard Ji lu out side our door,"

"He is young but the best of his training group and his father is my oldest friend from my coming of age trip,"

"If you trust him that is good enough for us you are her brother I know you will keep her secure after yesterdays events,"

"I failed her yesterday it wont occur again," with that Scar saw the hard look in Wolf eyes he knew once Wolf set himself on something that anyone who dared to even look the wrong way toward his sister would face his wrath and not even he wanted to witness it if it was to be anything like yesterday night.

Angel was important to them both their planet would know it, their village would acknowledge it, and so would their servants on the ship.

After speaking with Wolf for a few more hours Scar made his way back to his chambers please to see Ji Lu still standing guard.

"Thank you," Scar acknowledged as he passed him and entered his room smiling as he saw Angel awake sitting up in their bed.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You're strong but you just went through that ordeal not long ago you need rest,"

"As do you you barely rested as you sat next to me in the medical bay,"

"You are my mate I do not get the luxary of resting when you are sick or injured no matter the situation you come first,"

"I know Scar but come rest now I'm fine now and you can even hold me as we rest it is our room afterall,"

"Alright I will rest with you," Scar smiled as he he removed the nessacary pieces before sliding into bed beside his mate. Kissing her shoulder he pulled her down and close as they closed their eyes slipping into a peaceful rest.


	10. Chapter 9 Catching Up With Family

**Chapter 9**

Angel awoke before Scar later that evening and felt she needed to speak to her brother. Slipping out of Scar's arms Angel noticed a new pile of clothes on a chair by the door and smilied knowing that it had been delievered so fast.

Sorting through the pile Angel chose on a pair of leather pants, a tank top, and surprisingly a new leather trench coat that bore what looked like a royal signia.

As she finished dressing she quietly opened the door which caught the attention of Ji Lu.

"Your our new guard right?,"

"Yes Ji Lu Mistress Angel,"

"Can you take me to see my brother Wolf please ,"

"Of course," as Ji Lu agreed he held his arm out for her to escort her safely to her brother.

Stopping outside Wolf's personal chambers Angel knocked and was surprised that instead of hearing a come in the door swung open to reveal Wolf.

"Sister, your lucky its you if had been another servant I would have roared they keep interupting my trying to sleep,"

"If your trying to sleep i could,"

"No," Wolf straight out said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"I failed you yesterday I pray you forgive me sister,"

"Wolf you didn't fail me you didn't know the guard was one of the bad Yaujta's I hold no blame on you,"

"I'm so pleased to hear that," Wolf replied as he led her in and sat her on the couch as Ji Lu stood by the still open door.

"Ji Lu you can go rest for the night my sister will be staying here with me until I escort her back or Scar comes for her,"

"As you wish Elder," Ji Lu nodded as he closed the door behind him as he left to rest for the night.

Joining Angel on the couch Wolf took his sister's hand in his.

"How fares the pup,"

"Healthy and alive which im grateful for I know it would have hurt Scar had they killed our pup or both of us,"

"Well they should have learned by now not to touch their princess, I made death by xeno look alot more comfortable then what I did to the rebellion Yaujta,"

"Ouch I don't want to know brother just by that sentence I can get a basic idea how bad it was,"

"Well they had no right to hurt you I knew it would be a challenge for you to be accepted by some of our people but by declaring you my sister and princess of our people it helps alot,"

"So what does being princess entitle brother?,"

"All you are required to do is sit by my side on our thrones during festivals other then that I can take care of punishments and legal matters,"

"So sit and be pretty," as Angel said that Wolf roared out laughing.

"Pretty much little sister for now when you no longer bear a pup then perhaps I will allow you to be apart of alot more I just dont want you stressed. When a Yaujta is pregnant its easy for them, but when the rare human mate is found the pregnancy with a pup is a tiring and stressful one,"

"So your trying to keep me safe and unstressed,"

"Yes cause if you bear a son your son will be the next heir to my throne,"

"You Wolf are the greatest big brother I could hope for and this pup will be lucky to have you for a uncle," as Angel said that Wolf smiled and hugged her tight.

Sitting back on the couch Wolf pulled her back so she rested against his chest. Stroking his fingers through her hair he stared at the fireplace in front of them letting it lull them both into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 10 Freaking Out Scar &Disloyalty

**Chapter 10**

Scar woke the next morning in worry as he noticed Angel wasn't beside him. Throwing off the covers of the bed he qickly threw on his mesh and weapons and barged through the doors. It was then he noticed Ji Lu wasn't at his post in front of the door.

Storming down the hall Scar banged on Wolf's personal chamber door. Not more then a moment later the door swung open to a irrate Wolf.

"What is your issue?," Wolf growled at Scar.

"Angel is missing,"

"No she isn't though you probably just woke her up you big fisted baffoon," Wolf growled as he moved aside and pointed over towards the couch where Angel was just sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong brother, Scar?,"

"The baffoon thought you were missing," at the use of the word baffoon towards her mate Angel started laughing.

"I'm sorry Scar I didn't realize you would worry so much but I had Ji Lu bring me here last night and then Wolf sent him to rest while i stayed here talking to him,"

"Considering what happened can't blame me for worrying,"

"True Scar but I'm safe you know Wolf would have anyone's head if they tryed attacking me around him,"

"I know my mate just let me know next time ok," nodding Angel motioned him to bend down towards her and as he did she kissed his mandibles knowing that it would calm him down.

"You don't play fair,"

"I know," Angel laughed as she snuggled up to Scar as Wolf puttered behind them getting dressed for the day.

After about 20 minutes of Wolf cursing when he had a bad moment while dressing they made their way to the royal hall to have breakfast. Wolf was grumpy which had Scar and Angel laughing at him causing him to smack Scar and ruffle Angel's hair.

As they entered the hall the servants bowed as they left having done their part in making sure no one tampered with the food while it waited for Wolf, Scar, and Angel.

They had just settled into their thrones to start eating when the door to hall swooshed open and a angry Yaujta stormed into the hall.

"Must you storm in here during breakfast time,"

"You killed my brother for his supposed part in the rebellion attack,"

"If I did then he deserved it, I had a witness that pointed out every single person who attacked the princess,"

"That bag of bones doens't deserve the title of princess of the Yaujta's,"

"Watch how you speak of her!," Wolf roared in defence of his sister.

"You pride yourself over a human, you clam her as one of us, its a disgrace,"

"The previous elder had her declared as well, my father, for her actions in aidding us during my coming of age trip," Wolf angrily stood as he held back from attacking the Yaujta first.

"Well the old Elder was a fool as well that human has no right on this ship or apart of this species," with that said Wolf whipped his head around at the small whimper Angel had given off as she buried her face in Scar's shoulder.

"She is the mate of our best warrior, my sister, and your princess swear loyalty or perish,"

"Never, you're a weak leader I challenge you to a duel to the death for the throne," the silence was defening the only sound that could be heard was the clatter and smash of the now broken plate at the feet of Angel as she heard the challenge to her brother.

She knew what a duel to the death meant, as did Scar, and she despite knowing Wolf was a strong warrior was worried and scared about her brother as none of them spoke of the now issued challenge.


	12. Chapter 11 Family Fight & Battle

**Chapter 11**

"I accept," as those words were declared by Wolf the angry Yaujta stormed out of the throne room. Angel stood up suddenly and threw herself at her brother not speaking a word just wrapping her arms around patted his little sister on her back before handing her back to Scar.

"Scar as my second as command you will be at the challenge with me, as for Angel I want her kept in your chambers make sure Ji Lu does not let her leave them,"

"But brother as princess I should be there,"

"You are carrying a pup Angel do you want to die from the stress!," Wolf roared before he stormed out of the room to prepare for his challenge.

Scar was stunned Wolf had never in all the time he had known Angel had never yelled at her. He could tell her was upset and scared more now. Standing he wrapped his arm around Angel shoulders and led her out of the room and to their chambers where Ji Lu already stood.

Pushing Angel inside he sealed the door from the outside and turned to Ji Lu.

"She does not leave under no reason, and no one is to enter unless it is me or Wolf,"

"Yes Master Scar," nodding at Ji Lu Scar left to help Wolf prepare.

Entering his brother's chambers he saw Wolf sitting where Angel had sat just a hour prior.

"I scared her, she is scared of me now I never wanted that but she is my sister and she bears my heir the next to inherit the throne after me,"

"Then raise brother and fight, win, and apologize every day to her and spoil her and my pup all you want,"

"You're right Scar, I will win for her,"

"Technically it is for her Wolf but this should yield any arguements with you defending her honour as their princess," nodding in agreement Wolf made his way to his weapons chamber.

Standing next the the wall he chose his whip, a set of the strongest daggers he owned, his flying stars, and then he chose his mask the same he first marked when he compelted his coming of age to him a little piece of Angel.

A hour later Wolf and Scar entered the fighting chamber. The Yaujta that challenged him stood near the far wall with a fellow Yaujta. Wolf motioned for Scar to remain by the door that he was not needed at the moment. The other Yaujta notioced what Wolf had done and motioned for his friend to remain behidn as well.

They met in the middle of the room. A dead silence fell over the crowd and so the fighting begun. Wolf started out with the upper hand. Then with a dirty move the challenger then took control but not for long for with his own dity move with his spiked whip he had the other Yaujta on his back. Leaping Wolf landed on his chest and takign a good grip yanked the Yaujta's head off.

Standing he held it up before the crowd.

"Those who will not yield loyalty to the Princess Angel will die like this coward did. She is your princess, my sister, and your warrior's mate she will not be disrepsected," taking his trophy Wolf left the room with Scar on his heels.

"You're going to clean up right,"

"What do you mean Scar?,"

"You said after you won you would see Angel but well your covered in blood and carrying a head I think that would freak her out too much,"

"You're right," Wolf agreed as he side tracked to his chambers.

"See you and Angel in a bit," Scar nodded as he made his way to his chambers as well to pass the good word to Angel about her brother.

**Scar and Angel**

Scar returned to his chambers and letting Ji Lu go off for the day with reassurances that he and in awhile Wolf would be with her that he should go celebrate his Elder's victory. Entering their chambers Angel looked up from the bed eyes puffy red from crying.

"He won, Wolf lives, and he is still Elder,"

"I'm glad," Angel quietly replied her throat scratchy from the crying.

Scar made his way to the bed and sat besde her stroking her hair back from her face as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Wolf will be here soon I will help you as possible as I can in making it look you weren't crying if you wish him not to know,"

"No let him know compassion is how we met and the only way he can fix it," Angel replied as she lightly smiled at Scar.

Scar nodded but stood going to their bathing chamber and then returning with a cup of water.

"At least wet your throat my mate it is hurting you I can tell," nodding Angel began sipping the water as Scar stripped off his weapons, mesh, and armour.

**1 Hour Later**

Wolf stood outside Scar and Angel's chambers hoping it wasn't too late to fix things with his sister. Upon knocking Scar opened the door to him allowing him access. As he looked to Angel he paused stunned at her condition.

"Oh sweet sister how can I make it up to you, I hate to see your eyes red from tears on my behalf,"

"Perhaps next time you shouldn't bark at me when I'm worried about you,"

"I know and I'm sorry sister but I didn't want you there I didn't want you to witness the brutal side of me that is ruthless and kills without mercy,"

"I would not had cared your my brother Wolf I would have seen that before anything I should have been there as Princess supporting their Elder,"

"When your not with pup then we can discuss it sister for now the past is the past for the stress is not healthy for you," nodding knowing she couldn't argue on that with Wolf waited but not for long as Wolf pulled her into his arm hugging her tight.

They sat together Wolf with his back against the headbed, Scar at their feet, and Angel in his arms before Wolf got the idea and stood suddenly sweeping Angel up into his arms and motioning Scar to go ahead and get the doors to make their way to his chambers.

When they arrived in Wolf's chambers he sent for the servants to bring food and drink for dinner as he had another set of servants arrange a pile of furs and pillows in front of the fireplace.

When everything was arranged Wolf laid Angel down on the furs and sat to her left as Scar laid beside her on her right. Stroking his fingers through her hair they all ate their dinner in peace before they each curled up on the furs. The calm before the storm for as they slept the rebellion was planning and soon the ship would be painted red with the blood of rebellion and of innocents.


	13. Chapter 12 Rebellion

**Chapter 12**

Scar and Wolf woke before Angel the next morning and instantly you could tell something was wrong it was too silent on the ship. There should have been sounds of the morning hustle of people travelling to the breakfast hall or the servants making their way to the the kitchens to start cooking.

Wolf knew something was wrong and looking down at Angel breifly he motioned for Scar to stay with her. Standing he made his way to his weapons chamber and grabbed his flying stars, and long curved sword. Making his way out of the chamber he turned to Scar.

"You know what's in there take care of her while I go find out what's wrong,"

"Be safe brother," nodding Wofl turned and left his chambers sealign the door behind him.

As he made his way down the corridor he had to stop at the blood coating the floor. Following the trail he noticed it led to the fight hall and slowly and sneakily made his way towards the room.

As he arrived he, although be a tough warrior, nearly was sick at the sight he came upon. The bodies of servants and innocent Yaujta's laid scrawled across the floors and in the middle of the fight hallf upon a seat of corpses sat a rebellion Yaujta, the same Yautja that had escorted the one he had just murdered the previous day.

Standing straight and bracing his stomach Wolf marched into the room.

"How dare you!," he roared angrily at the fact that so many innocents laid dead.

"Ah the big bad Wolf, how nice of you to finally join us,"

"I knew you vermain existed but for so many to be aboard my ship makes me sick to know my innocents were around you,"

"Oh grow up I will be a better leader then you,"

"No you won't I challenge you to a battle to the death. If I defeat you your rebellion Yaujta's bend the knee and take their deaths without a fight. If you win well you know what you get,"

"I know very well what I get," laugh the Yaujta as he stood and made his way towards Wolf.

"I accept," with those words said Wolf knew if he wanted to win he had to play dirty so hoping Scar would think to hide in the escape pod he unsheated his sword and so the battle began.

**(Scar and Angel)**

Scar woke up Angel soon as Wolf left the room. Wearily she asked what was going on but he didn't have time to explain so he just scooped her up in his arms and made his way to Wolf escape pod in his room.

After setting Angel down on the bench in the pod Scar turned and sealed the door before joining her to explain what was going on.

"Wolf and I awoke before you this morning and we noticed it was too quiet on the ship. Wolf retrived a set of weapons and made his way out of his chambers to find out why. He asked me to stay with you in the sealed room out there to keep you safe but in case its the rebellion acting up again I brought you in his escape pod for a speedy escape should we need one,"

"But what about Wolf? We wouldn't leave without him would we?,"

"If we need to we are my mate you and the future Elder pup that grows within you are the sole responsibilities I have been entrusted with. You are a gift to me Angel never did I think myself worthy of a mate as strong and brave as you but I was and now that I have you and a pup on the way I will not allow harm to come to you,"

"I understand Scar I just worry about Wolf,"

"I know my mate," Scar responded as he pulled Angel close and tried to comfort her. Though how were they to know there was a light in the midst of the rebellion chaos.


	14. Chapter 13 Death & Life

**Chapter 13**

Scar wasn't sure how long they stayed in the escape pod, with no word form Wolf or Ji Lu then they would not leave the pod for any reason. Thankfully all pods came equipped with food storage and liquids storage. Angel had fallen asleep with her head on his lap hours ago his poor mate was so tired from the stress and the extra stress of bearing a Yaujta pup.

Scar sat back against the wall and hoped that some time soon they would hear from Wolf. The ship from what he could hear was still silent unless the fighting or activity was in a further away corridor of the ship.

It had to be at least 8 hours later when Scar saw Ji Lu appear at the window. Moving Angel he quickly stood up and stood by the window. Though what made him sick was that a rebellion thought they could fool him, thankful for his cloaking device they didn't see him at the window. He although swore not to let Angel see or know what was going on.

Moving back he pulled Angel back onto his lap and faced her head away from the door. Soon though the rebellion Yaujta pulled the head away from the window apparently satisfied that no one was in the ship, although he did a sloppy job of checking it.

Waking Angel up Scar motioned with his finger for her to stay silent and led her silently to the front of the ship. Opening one of the side rooms it revealed to be a single small bedroom.

"Stay here my mate and stay silent the rebellion are trying to take over the ship. They already tryed one tactic with the door of the pod but thankfully when neither of us reacted to it they left for now. Stay in here and rest Angel I will guard the door but if by dawn Wolf has now gotten ahold of us we leave ok," nodding sadly Angel moved to the bed and laid down.

It broke his heart to see his mate so dejected but she knew there was a possibility Wolf wouldn't live. Ji Lu was already dead and what possibly could be most the ship. Moving back to the pod door Scar stood vigil guarding the door keeping a eye on the window for soon as he knew it was dawn he was keeping his word and they were leaving.

**WOLF**

Seven. So far he had to kill seven opponents and each were the ones that had come back empty handed without Angel. Fed up Wolf growled at the leader and cursed him.

"Stand up and fight yourself you cowardly Yaujta let's end this,"

"Fine," as the other Yautja accepted the challenge Wolf began to use his dirtiest tricks in combat.

He took the Yaujta off their feet as he flung his flying star watching as it dug into their legs as the stars started to return to their master. Taking every shot and turn Wolf fought the Yaujta sword on sword.

Knowing despite being the best he was getting winded after so many opponents he took what he thought was his best shot, and thankfully it was. With his last swing of his blade the leader the rebellion were following dropped dead at his feet his head meters away from his body. Wolf had won, he stood tall, and victorious.

"Your leader is dead! When I find out who of my personal guard is still alive each of you will be sentenced to death per the rules of combat that we agree on victors prize. For now though you will all be chained together to the walls in here until i return," as Wolf declared this he moved forward and began his work.

**Scar and Angel**

Scar had hope that maybe Wolf would succeed and would come for them. He stepped closer to the window and just as he went to look out the window the door swooshed open. Fearing it was a rebellion Yaujta Scar raised his weapon only having it halfway before Wolf stepped into view.

"Brother you live,"

"Yes, though many are dead,"

"I assumed so, Ji Lu is dead,"

"Damnit, I need your help with killing the prisoners,"

"Of course," Scar only got to say before a blue rushed past him.

Not caring that Wolf was covered in blood he suddeny found his arms full of his sister. Hugging her tight he stroked her hair and tryed to comfort her.

"You're alive I'm so happy you came for us before dawn,"

"What was to happen at dawn my little sister,"

"Scar was going to leave, he said wait til dawn for you if you didn't come we would take the pod and leave the ship,"

"He was wise to make that plan, but I came for you Angel. You need not fear losing me anymore but I need you to remain in my room for a awhile more until Scar and I have the ship back to normal ok,"

"Ok brother," Angel agreed as she followed Wolf back into the main room.

Curling back up on the furs in front of the firepalce Angel rested as Scar and Wolf left to clean up the mess. Silently though she prayed that the rebellion would stop the attacking she was in no shape to fight and she hated it but she loved the fact she was with pup. Hopefully the future was clearer now it was just a matter of time before any clear vision of the future could be seen.


	15. Chapter 14 After The Rebellion

**Chapter 14**

**Fast Forward 1 month**

Angel sat on her throne on their ship stroking her now heavily pregnant stomach. Scar sat to her right and Wolf to her left. Wolf had allowed her access to the courts after the previous month events but with the strict rule she was not to get worked up.

The door swooshed open to revel a young mother with two young pups although all Yaujta were meant to be strong many, like this female, were sensitive kind hearted Yautja. She cam before them the younglings with tears in their eyes, and bowed before them.

"My lord Wolf I beg of thee for aid, my husband you see was one of the innocents murdered last month and it had been so awfully hard to care for myself and my pups for you see my husband was the one to work and support us,"

"I understand your plight madam, when it comes to cases as these I leave them in the hands of your princess,"

"Miss for this reason alone I had my brother open a new addition to the ship there is a nursery there run by me with two female Yaujta managers. Your children may be enrolled there to receive their training and food and schooling of their words in exchange for your services. I ask you though what you are skilled at?,"

"Sewing my lady, and reading, and running errands for i did that for my husband and my family,"

"Then madam I will recruit you into my service of ladies as my sewer for I have enough errand runners, guards, but none that can sew. I may also take into service your use of reading for there are many a tale written in Yaujta I would love to hear that I am having trouble with,"

"Oh my lady thank you," the female wept openly and happily as she hugged her pups to her. Whispering to them Angel smiled as the two pups turned and gave her two toothless smiles.

"Mika, Madam follow Mika to the daycare she will explain to them your arrangement and once you have your children settled you come back here and we will discuss the rest of the details but first take care of those two little pups," nodding the lady followed Mika and proceeded to take her children to their first day of daycare.

**Back In The Throne Room**

"That was well done sister,"

"Thank you brother I feel for the women who lost their supporters during the war the least I can do is take in those on hard times and help where I can with the daycare, and by taking them into my service based on their talent,"

"She is a good addition I knew her father unfortunatly her mother and father died when she was young and she was raised in a orphanage, she will protect her pups fiercely but will be loyal to those who help her out of the kindness of their heart," as Wolf spoke the door swooshed back open as the lady arrived back with Mika.

"What is your name madam?,"

"Lu-na,"

"Beautiful name, now as discussed previously your children will stay in the daycare during your work day and receive their training, schooling, and healthy meals. As for you you will be expected to arrive at 8:30 the daycare opens at 8am but I know that the first few days are difficult in children letting go so I freely give you the spare half hour. When you arrive wherever I am, most times its here until I am further along my pregnancy, you and I will sew together while my brother proceeds over the ugly parts of being a ruler, and in compesation of working for me as my sewer and reader I will aware you with a pay of 100 kulaks a week. I do not expect you to move from the chambers you are in they were your family chambers and will remain so while you work for me,"

"Oh my lady, your highness I am eternally grateful for this your are truely a miracle upon this ship for the ladies,"

"You are very welcome Lu-na please feel free to take the rest of the afternoon to prepare things for tomorrow celebrate with your children that your futures are bright," as Angel dismissed her Lu-na bowed to all three of the rulers and left.

Angel smiled at her brother missing the fact that Scar rubbed his chest what was to come was the last thing anyone was to expect.


	16. Chapter 15 Death and Heartache

**Chapter 15**

That night Angel awoke out of her sleep suddenly and slowly made her way to their washroom. Scar hadn't returned to their room yet that night and she wondered why.

Leaving the bathroom Angel grabbed her dressing robe and slipped her boots on and made her way out of her room. Pausing in the doorway she noticed MIka not standing guard which was usual.

Slowly she made her way down the hall when she heard suddenly screaming making her way towards medical bay she froze in terror as she saw Mika and Wolf holding down her husband.

"What in the world is going on here?!,"

"Get out Angel it is not safe here for you, go back to your room quick,"

"Not while my husband is laying on that table being held down by you,"

"Hold him down stronger!," yelled the doctor as he came forth with a needle holding a black liquid.

"Angel please if the doctor cant kill the Xeno face hugger in Scar's chest it will be loose on this ship go where your safe," with tears in her eyes they locked with Scar's who sadly mouthed 'I Love You' before the doctor finally got the needle jabbed in his chest and the liquid filling the chest canal where the Xeno waited.

Angel fled back her and Scar's rooms tears blurring her eyes as she stumbled past Yaujta who lingered in the hallway. Once back in their room she collapsed onto their bed where just the previous night she and Scar slept. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she prayed for Scar to live.

It was about three hours later when the bedroom door swooshed open to reveal Wolf.

"He didn't make it Angel, I'm sorry sister we tryed but the liquid didnt didnt succeed in killing the Xeno before it erupted from him," with each word Wolf spoke Angel cryed harder letting out a wail of agony.

Wolf sat with Angel pulling her into his arms trying his best to comfort her. He knew she was broken with her mate now gone but she had to be strong for the pup within her. ANgel quieted up after a good long cry.

Rubbing her eyes Angel laid her hand on her stomach and prayed for the strength for her child. Wolf stroked his fingers through her hair.

After a moment Angel stood and made her way to her closet pulling out her black mourning clothes. Wolf left the room standing just outside the door as he allowed Angel the privacy to change.

About twenty minutes later Angel exited her room slowly. Taking Wolf offered arm they made their way in silence down the hall toward the mourning hall. The Yaujta that were out bowed their head in silent mourn toward their lady knowing that the lost of a mate was the deepest pain of all.

Arriving to the mourning hall Wolf helped Angel into a chair that he had Mika place beside Scar body and left her to her solitude to mourn.

**The Throne Room**

After leaving the Mourning Hall Wolf made his way to the Throne Hall and called for all Yaujta to make their way to the hall.

When all the Yaujta were assembled together Wolf paused before taking a deep breath before making such a sad announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we lost one of our greatest warriors. Scar, Prince and Mate of Princess Angel. It was unknown but during the past twenty four hours it become knowledgable that Scar had been infected by a Xeno. We tryed with all efforts to aid our warrior and keep him from death. Unfortunatly we were too late and the Xeno erupted from his chest and we lost him. Princess Angel is currently in the Mourning Hall and is not to be disturbed. Her ladies may sit with her in silence just be support for her. For all other Yaujta's any and all business will be brought to me. That is all your dismissed," as Wolf dismissed the other Yaujta's he collapsed on his throne and buried his head in his hands and let his own silent tears stream down his face for today was a truely sad day for all Yaujta.


	17. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

**1 Year Later**

Things upon Wolf's ship quieted down with the first six months before the ship finally arrived home on their planet. The servants, guards, and children all left the ship first, and then Wolf emerged and paused at the top of the ramp when a slender hand gripped his elbow.

When Wolf finally came down the ramp he was escorting Princess Angel, and her son Scar Celtic Chopper Jr. She broke tration and named her son after three of the greatest warriors she knew.

Wolf bore his large metal crown with the shape of star on the front, while Angel wore a thin small tiara, and her son bore a similar thick crown as Wolf signialling him as his heir.

The Yaujta stepepd aside so that their Elder had free walkway to make their way home, and most gasped in shocked a metal coffin followed behind them bearing the body of Scar. They had agreed to bury Scar in the new graveyard they had plans to make.

The Yaujta knew the mourning clothes that Princess Angel wore and knew the signs of one who lost their mate. Word spread quickly throughout the crowd and they quickly bowed their heads in silent prayed for Scar, and his family.

Things were going to change for the good or the bad no one knew but Angel was sure of one thing she would raise her son to be like Scar and together she, Scar Jr, and Wolf would change the Yaujta world one change at a time.


End file.
